I said No
by geekchick1804
Summary: Malfoy's a Veela and has chosen Harry Potter to be his mate, but Harry doesn't want to be with him. One shot.


I Said No

A/N: This is the first story I have written in a while and will stay a one shot.

Warnings: Allusions to child rape.

It was the first day of his sixth year and already Harry Potter was being called up to the Headmaster's office. Harry had no idea why he had been summoned as he had not yet gotten into any trouble, not even with Malfoy as he hadn't seen the little ferret on the train and so he and his two best friends had for once a quiet journey.

There was the chance that Voldemort had attacked somewhere or someone but Harry was sure that he would have had a vision. Although Harry had learned Occlumency last year with Professor Snape, they did not prevent him from seeing what old Voldie was doing, it just prevented the Dark Lord from finding out that Harry knew.

He gave the password to the statue and made his way to the office, when he arrived he was surprised to see the Malfoy family sat in front of Albus Dumbledore looking cool, calm and collected, along with both his Head of House Professor McGonagall and the Head of Slytherin Professor Snape. He paused momentarily as he had thought that Malfoy Sr had been rotting in Azkaban before he quickly gathered his courage and entered the room completely. Dumbledore welcomed Harry into the room and motioned for him to take the seat next to Malfoy Jr who was looking at Harry with a predatory gaze.

"What is this about Professor?" Asked Harry with a hint of nervousness.

Dumbledore gave him a large smile.

"Don't worry my boy, you are not in trouble. Would you like a lemon drop?" The old man offered a silver dish filled with the sweets as he asked.

"No thank you sir."

"Very well, now onto why you are here. What do you know about Veela Harry?" The shift in the conversation was not subtle and Harry wondered what Veela had to do with him been summoned.

"Veela sir? Um... not much really, I know that they are a predominately female species , the males are much rarer and do not have an avian form nor can they throw fire from their hands. They are rumoured to have a single mate which they bond with mentally and magically, but other than that sir..." Harry responded. "Why would you... oh no... Tell me that this is just some big joke." Harry went sheet white and he couldn't keep his horror from off his face.

"This is no joke Mr Potter." Sneered Malfoy Sr. "My son has chosen you to be his mate."

The look of possessiveness and smugness that briefly passed on Malfoy Jnr's face was enough to make Harry feel sick, especially as he recalled vividly the last time he had seen that look on the Malfoy scion's face, Harry stood up so quickly from his chair, that he nearly knocked it over and he swiftly moved to stand closer to Professor McGonagall.

"No way in hell am I mating with Malfoy." Spat Harry, he saw all three Malfoy's gasp in horror.

"Mr Potter, a Veela has only one mate and if that mate rejects them... then the Veela will die." Mrs Malfoy said brokenly.

"Die? Isn't that a bit melodramatic?" Harry retorted.

"It has to do with the harmonising of magical signatures; it calms the Veela's magic and prevents their core from overloading and thereby killing them."

"Right." Harry paused for a second and saw the brief look of relief on the younger Malfoy's face. "I just have one question, did you become a marked death eater on the 31st of July?"

Lucius Malfoy stood up immediately and put his hand on his sons shoulder, they shared a quick glance but Harry had already noticed the small flinch of the left forearm of Draco Malfoy.

"So you did become a death eater then? In that case I have no choice but to reject you quite emphatically I will never change my mind either regardless of what you have to say , I would wish you luck Malfoy but I wouldn't mean it."

Harry moved towards the door.

"Wait Harry, do not be so hasty. A Veela's love is one of the greatest gifts magic could give you."

Harry spun around and glared at Dumbledore.

"I would never allow someone that foul, someone that cruel to ever touch me and to be honest I hope that his death is slow and incredibly painful for what he has done."

"Perhaps this is a chance for him to change sides. Everyone deserves a second chance my boy."

Harry burst out laughing although his laughter was full of bitterness and contained no mirth.

"Some people don't deserve second chances Professor. Death eater's certainly are unworthy of second chances, they should be put down like the rabid animals they are." Harry paused for a moment. "I could forgive someone who had made an honest mistake or was forced into making a bad decision as long as they truly regretted their actions and made reparations but these... these people have brought this on themselves."

Harry glared at the Malfoy Patriarch "Lucius here is unrepentant as shown by the fact that he tried to kill a twelve year old child less than four years ago with the killing curse not to mention how you plotted to kill hundreds of eleven to seventeen year old children just because they were born to muggle parents. He raised his only son to follow proudly in his footsteps, oh and only a couple of months ago he tried to kill me and my friends yet again."

Harry turned to Narcissa Malfoy who had barely spoken.

"She..." He sneered disdainfully a look that was normally found on Mrs Malfoy's face. "Proved it when she and that bitch she calls a sister used Kreacher to lure me out of school and into a trap St up by her master and in doing so almost killed six children and caused the death of her own cousin."

Harry finally turned to Malfoy Junior. "And as for you. You lost any chance to redeem yourself when you willing and enthusiastically became a death eater. How old was she anyway 2, 3 years old? A baby, a toddler and what you did to her was... well its beyond words. You're a monster, a rapist and you think I would want to be with you? You think that I could ever trust you with any children I may have wanted in the future? You make me sick, you..." Harry stopped speaking, his anger making any further speech impossible.

With that Harry stormed out of the Headmaster's office leaving behind six very shell shocked people.

The Malfoy's were truly devastated for a few minutes until their arrogance and anger took over and they became furious at being insult and snubbed by the boy-who-lived regardless of the fact that he had told the truth.

That boy has no idea what he has done. Mark my words Dumbledore, the actions of that brat have just lost you the war." Snapped Lucius Malfoy, his anger quickly made him forget where he was and who he was talking to.

"How dare he insult us?" Snarled Mrs Malfoy, her eyes hadn't left her sons face since Harry had left the room in anger.

"Enough." McGonagall snapped as she stepped forward. "If you dare try to harm that boy again, you will have to go through me first and I agree completely with Mr Potter that Death Eater scum like you should be put down permanently. I suggest you take your son home , so his last days can be as comfortable as you wish."

The Malfoy's decided that a quiet retreat was the best idea they had ever thought of. They left the office with their tails firmly between their legs and all three silently come to the same conclusion; that it might be in their best interest to leave the country rather than face the wrath of the transfiguration teacher, especially as she was well known to maim and kill rather than stun and capture like the rest of the Order of Phoenix.

The End


End file.
